bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Grayson
| cross = | years = 1977–83, 1985–88, 1991–92, 1999– | first = March 30, 1977 | last = | spinoffs = | family = Grayson | owner = | species = | breed = | alias = | born = | died = | occupation = | residence = 1731 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | father = Terry Grayson | mother = Valerie Grayson | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = Vicki Deveraux Vivian Cooper | spouse = Anjelica D'Angelo (1976–82) Trina Romalotti (1983–89, 2005–08) Amelia Vaughn (2000–03, 2010–) | romances = Hilary Davis Drucilla Wayne | sons = Vaughn Grayson Tristan Grayson | daughters = Nikki Kiriakis Avery Cooper | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = Lexie Grayson | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = Trey Mitchell Chris Kiriakis Tyler Grayson | granddaughters = Babe Kiriakis Ali Mitchell Maddie Grayson | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | uncles = | aunts = | nephews = Terence Deveraux Wyatt Cooper Isaiah Smith | nieces = Stephanie Deveraux Theresa Cooper | cousins = | relatives = }} Nicholas Terence "Nick" Grayson is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Nick is first introduced in March 1977 and is one of the original characters. Nick supposedly dies in August 1992. The character is revealed to be alive in March 1998. Creation Background |salign = right |source = Description for the original character.}} Nicholas Grayson, originally scripted as Nicolas Walker, is one of the original characters created for the original Sims 2 series, If Tomorrow Comes. As a member of the Walker family, Nicolas joins the mob looking to get revenge on his father in law Javier to for his Terry's murder. The original character instead uses his family's own business as a cover. The character is named after the creator and producer, Nicolas Walker. In the original series, the character is the father of eight children, five biological children, and two adopted, and another whom he raised not knowing the child is not his. Majority of the conflict comes from his late wife, Melanie Santiago's family. The character has been adapted several times. The spelling of the character's first name was changed in 2012 to the more traditional spelling to separate the character from actual creator. The current surname, Grayson was taken from fictional characters in the ABC series, , of which Walker is a fan. Also, in the present series, Nick does not knowingly participate in any illegal activities. Currently scripted as having been born on August 7, 1958, Nicholas "Nick" Grayson is the middle child and only son of Terry and Valerie Grayson. A self made business man, Terry grooms his son to take over the family real-estate and construction business unable to accept his son's love of music, which he blames for destroying his own family. As a teenager, Nick falls in love with the beautiful Miranda Abbott. The couple even gets engaged just weeks before their graduation from high school. However, Nick is seduced by Anjelica D'Angelo, Miranda's lonely and jealous best friend. Nick decides to keep his and Anjelica's tryst a secret only for her to show up on their wedding day, heavily pregnant. A devastated Miranda calls off the wedding and dumps Nick. Terry then forces Nick to marry Anjelica whose estranged father Dante is helping to fund the business. Nick eventually learns to love Anjelica, or so he believes. Characterization Storylines S1–S6 In season 1, Nick is introduced as a doting new husband and father. However, Nick holds a lot of resentment toward his father and his new wife. He resents Anjelica believing she got pregnant on purpose, and resents his father for forcing him to work at the family business after his daughter's birth. Nick and Anjelica have trouble balancing life as college students, because they cannot be as carefree as their friends. In the fall of 1978, Nick decides to have some fun and goes on a boating trip with some buddies. However, the boat crashes and leaving his friends dead and Nick paralyzed. When Anjelica finds him and nurses him back to health, Nick finally falls in love with her. However, by this time, Anjelica has fallen for another man. Nick is devastated in 1979 when his father is killed in a car crash and his body goes undiscovered. To honor his father's wishes, Nick recommits himself to his marriage, and even renews his wedding vows on New Year's Eve. In the spring of 1980, Nick comes upon Anjelica in bed with another man. After a one-night-stand with a random woman at a bar, Nick convinces Anjelica to go to marriage counseling. In the meantime, Nick is forced to take control of the family business only to discover that Anjelica is pregnant. Nick comes home to find a heavily pregnant Anjelica after falling down a flight of stairs. Anjelica dies during child birth, leaving Nick to raise their daughter, Alexandra "Lexie" Grayson. In the summer of 1982, Nick falls for the young Trina Romalotti, the girl he tutors. The couple announces their engagement in December 1982, and marry on February 9, 1983. Nick's life becomes very complicated when he discovers Anjelica's father and brother, Dante, and Stephen Newman have been laundering money through the company. Nick confides in a local police officer not knowing the man is on Dante's payroll. On December 1983, Nick and Trina's plane crashes, but neither body is found. S8–S11 Nick is discovered alive in March 1985, and comatose due to a brain tumor. Valerie brings him home and has it removed only for him to remain unconscious. It isn't until he receives a visit from his former flame, Holly, aka Amelia Cooper that he wakes up. He wants to rekindle their romance but when she rejects him, he begins dating her sister, Durcilla. Nick secretly pays for her mother, Deidre's surgery, to keep her wealthy husband, C.C. Cooper from finding out about her gold digging intentions. When Drucilla discovers she is pregnant, Nick proposes making Amelia insanely jealous. Nick gets trapped at the office with Amelia during a severe blizzard and helps deliver her son, Channing Cooper III on Christmas Eve. When a vengeful Pamela Cooper tries to kill Amelia, Drucilla ends up in hospital and miscarries their baby. Amelia and Nick reunite to press charges against Pamela who manages to get out from under the charges. Nick supports Amelia when she ends up in prison, and later a mental hospital after a breakdown. They admit their love for one another and announce their engagement only for Amelia to leave Nick at the altar. Nick is devastated, and makes plans to leave town after he hires Deacon Cooper to help run Grayson Enterprises. Nick travels to a private clinic in after he is hired to work on the expansion project. Nick is shocked to find his late wife, Trina, working at the clinic, suffering from amnesia. After a kiss helps Trina recover her memories, the couple renews their wedding vows much to the dismay of Trina's boyfriend, Dr. Kenny Chavez. The couple returns to Jericho to renew their wedding vows and then relocate to New York City in April 1988. S14–S15 Nick and Anjelica renew their wedding vows, only for Amelia to return and steal his affections. Despite Amelia now being married to Parker Blake, she and Nick cannot deny their feelings. Nick and Amelia make plans to end their respective marriages so they can be together. On November 9, 1992, the anniversary of Nicholas and Anjelica's first wedding, she convinces him to go to the cabin for a romantic getaway, and has decided to hold off his plans to tell Anjelica that he loves someone else until after the anniversary. However, Nick is killed in an avalanche caused by an explosion late that night. S22– Nicholas makes a shocking return when Amelia goes on trial for his murder and helps to exonerate her. Nick is devastated to realize that he is missing some of his early memories from his life with Anjelica. However, he still remembers his love for Amelia and files for divorce in August 1999 much to Anjelica's dismay. At the annual Halloween Party when Trina's husband, Kenny goes on a rampage, she ends up in a coma, and reveals that her daughter Avery is actually his child. Notes and references External links Category:Grayson family Category:Characters introduced in season 1 Category:Generations of Jericho characters Category:1958 births